One Piece: The World's Strongest
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: This is the tale of a man who dreams of becoming the strongest pirate on the seas. Set about 100 years after the events of the show, but with no technological advances. You know, to keep it like the show. T for the usual One Piece stuff. Accepting OCs
1. Prologue

One Piece: The World's Strongest: Prologue

(What's up guys? Here's another new story for ya. OC's are to be submitted by PM for this story, so please don't submit via review)

Kenji Yamamora was a boy of seventeen years, standing five feet seven inches tall, with short, messy white hair and shining grey eyes that were full of determination. He usually wore a white tee shirt with a black jolly roger on it, and a pair of loose blue jeans that didn't hang over his feet, his brown tennis shoes being easily visible. Today he was sitting around in his house in Shimotsuki Village, the place where he was born. He had nothing to do, so he was reading his book that was full of sword techniques again.

Kenji had always liked pirates. Not many came to the village, but whenever they did they were usually nice folks that were just following their dreams.

Kenji sighed and closed his book, thinking of the day that he himself would become a pirate and sail the seas, living his dreams.

"That's gotta be a good life, being a pirate."

Kenji's father, who was the owner of the local Kendo School, walked down the stairs and looked at Kenji, and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Kenji. Has Akane not come over yet?"

Akane was Kenji's best and only friend. She attended Kenji's Martial Arts School, where she had met him when they were both nine. Kenji had just joined the school and he wasn't doing so good at it even after an entire week. Feeling bad for him, Akane had decided to help him learn the difficult techniques that their school had to teach them, and before long he became even better at it than her. That on top of Kenji's sword training had made him a formidable opponent to anyone unlucky enough to pick a fight with him. Of course, he never killed anyone. There was never any need for that.

"Nope, she hasn't come over yet. I guess that she's out in the field training again."

"Oh. Perhaps you should join her. You know how she doesn't like you being late."

"I guess so. Beats staying here. See ya later, Dad!"

And without waiting for a response, kenji bolted out of the front door.

Kenji ran through Shimotsuki village using the speed that only seven years of training could have granted him, and reached the field on the outskirts of the tiny village in no time.

Shimotsuki Village was known for its many dojos and kendo Schools, and was even rumored to be the place where the legendary swordsman Pirate Hunter Zoro grew up.

There, Akane had been practicing the complicated dodging patterns of the Slight of Foot Style.

This style was based around evading the opponent's attacks, and then striking quickly at pressure points to cause as much damage as possible. For this specific purpose, fists were made so that the second knuckles of the index and middle fingers were sticking out, making for a less blunt strike.

Akane herself was a rather attractive girl of seventeen years, with her slightly longer than shoulder length red hair and her bright blue eyes. She usually wore an average length tan skirt with longer shorts underneath, and a plain blue tee shirt that was half a size too large for her.

Looking Kenji's way, she smiled and said, "Hey, Kenji, you made it on time this time!"

"I just got reminded by my dad. So should we begin?"

"Sure!"

After this little exchange, they began practicing silently for a couple of hours, taking regular breaks. This was how they spent time with each other, silently training side by side, and chatting merrily during breaks. Of course, the two weren't a couple, but Akane did have those kind of feelings for kenji, though he didn't notice.

At the end of their training session, as the two teens decided to go do something else, they noticed that on the beach, which they had a clear view of, there was a pirate ship with it's anchor dropped. It was always nice to have pirates visit the town, but Kenji and Akane didn't feel like greeting these guys. They were just too tired to talk to anyone but each other. They decided to go to Kenji's house because it was a shorter walk.

Meanwhile, Kenji's father was at the local tavern, having a drink before going back home to his son and his son's friend.

Meanwhile, in a differnt place, a Marine ship that had been following the pirste ship (unbeknownst to the pirates) had reported in.

"Sir, the Candle Pirates seem to have docked in Shimotsuki Village," reported a meek looking Marine to his burly Captain, "Your orders, Sir?"

The Captain stood up from his Captain's chair and said, "Search and destroy."

Back in the bar, a group of men who had obviously been at sea for a while walked in. The man who appeared to be the Captain sat down directly next to Kenji's father.

"I assume you're pirates?"

"You assume correctly, friend. How about I buy ya a drink?"

"That sounds delightful."

But all was not well. The Marines had made their way to the bar where the pirates and Kenji's father were, and they had surrounded the place.

The Captain held up a hand and said, "Those of you who are surrounding this place, hold your positions. Everyone else, wer're going in."

The Marine captain and his lackeys entered the building, the lackeys having already drawn and aimed their rifles.

"All right, everyone, listen up. It has come to my attention that the Candle Pirates have landed in this town. I have been following them for quite some time, so it's no use hiding them in plain sight. Just hand them over."

The Candle Pirates had all turned around at this point, all of them having gotten drunk in the process of the Marines approaching the bar.

"Men, fi-"

"Wait!"

Kenji's father had gotten up, and was staring the Captain dead in the eye.

"These pirates are my friends! I don't want to give them over to you without a fight!"

The man began running up to the Captain, hand balled into a fist, but before he even got close, the Captain pulled a pistol from his overcoat and shot him through the heart.

The momentum of his running still carrying him, Kenji's father's body fell at the Marine Captain's feet, blood slowly leaking from the once lively parent.

"How foolish, to be willing to die for men that he probably just met. Oh well, consorting with pirates is a crime, so he deserved it. In fact," The Captain raised his hand, "open fire, men! Leave no one alive!"

Kenji and Akane had heard the gunshots, and like a lot of other people, decided to head in the direction they were coming from. It took a while for them to reach the bar, however what they found was no pleasant sight.

a group of marines was heading toward the beach, and lying in the doorway was-

"DAD!"

(Excuse me for making this chapter a wall. I wasn't expecting the story for this chapter to be expressed in so many words. Either way, here's the OC Format!)

OC Submission Format

Name: Full name of your OC

Age: Self-explanatory

Gender: Self-explanatory

Appearance: Be detailed! What does your character look like, what clothes do they wear, etc.

Affiliation: Crew Member? Pirate? Marine? Bounty Hunter? Shichibukai/Warlord?

History: What is your character's backstory? Be Detailed!

Personality: What is your character like? Any hobbies? What do they believe in? Are they funny? Serious? Be detailed!

Race: Human? Fishman? Merperson? Skypiean? Shandian? Cyborg? Animal that can somehow talk? What are you?

Weapons: What do you use to fight? Any kind of weapon goes as long as it isn't futuristic. (If your character is a Cyborg, list where on your body your weapons are as well as what they do. Also, put down what you're fuelled by.)

Fighting Style: How do you fight? Do you use a Martial Art? Do you have a special Sword Style? A special way of holding your gun? If you are a Devil Fruit User, how do you use your Fruit? (See the Devil Fruit section for details on fruits)

Techniques: What are your special attacks? The only limitation here is that they have to go along with "One Piece Logic." Meaning you can't go around flying using your energy or shooting Kamehameha's...unless your Devil Fruit has Energy powers.

**IF CREW MEMBER**

Island of First Encounter: Where do we meet him/her? (Note: Must be in East Blue or the Grand Line) Give details about the island if you wish, however all I need is the name.

Pirate Nickname: The name they will be known by for normal citizens once they get a bounty. Example: Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Black Leg Sanji.

Bounty(ies): How much is your head worth? If you put more than one, then I will assume that the one on the left will be their starting bounty. Do not list reasons for any of your bounties besides the first one if you already have a bounty when you join the crew. Also, don't start off with a bouty exceeding 30,000,000 beri. That's just rediculous

Future Abilities: These are the techniques that you will obtain later in the story when you get stronger. List name of technique, and then list exactly what the technique does. This also goes for Devil Fruit Abilities.

Position: What special skill do you offer the crew? Are you a Navigator? A cook? A doctor? An Entertainer? Specify! (Note: A character can have 2 different positions on the crew)

Dream: If you wanna join the Black Skull Crew, you'll have to have a long-term goal that'll take you at least the entire story. What's yours?

**IF PIRATE**

See "If Crew Member," except take out Position and Future Abilities, and only put down one bounty. You may state reasons for your bounty, and anything goes, especially if you wish your character to be a villain at some point.

**IF MARINE**

Rank: Your Marine Rank. Can be anywhere from Ensign to Vice-Admiral.

Division: The name or number of the Marine Division your charatcer belongs to. Be creative here

Opinion on the Marines' "Absolute Justice": It's always nice to see this.

**IF BOUNTY HUNTER**

Recurring?: If you want your Bounty Hunter to be a recurring character that's constantly chasing the Black Skulls, state it here. (NOTE: I can't have too many of these)

Total Bounty Collected: This will show me how dangerous the Bounty hunter is. A higher Total Bounty means this character is encountered later in the story, and vice versa.

**IF SHICHIBUKAI/WARLORD**

(BTW for those who don't know The Shichibukai are Called Warlords in the English dub)

Former Bounty: How high was the bounty of your Shichibukai before they got their position? No limits here.

Name of they're Pirate Crew (Optional): The Shichibukai are pirates too, so of course some of them will have crews of their own! If you choose to do this, put general information about that crew.

**DEVIL FRUIT**

Now you might be wondering, "Haven't all of the really cool Devil Fruits in the world been eaten already? What if I want one of those?" Well, have no fear, because you CAN have your favorite Fruit from the show! Eventually there will be an explanation of why this is so, but for now, just pick your favorite (OR create your own) and hope that it hasn't been taken. SO... here are the requirements to fill out.

Name (ENGLISH PLEASE): What's your Devil Fruit called? Remember, the name is usually the same word repeated twice, the Gum-Gum Fruit for example.

Abilities: What is your Fruit's ability? For those who are creating a Fruit, remember that a Fruit doesn't just give you one ability, it basically makes you into a human , Luffy isn't just some guy that can strech, he has all of the properties of rubber. Just do some thinking and I'll even help you out if you're having trouble...You know, to the best of my ability.

Limits: No Devil Fruit is perfect. Whatever weaknesses your Fruit has, list them here (NOTE: I am aware of Sea Stone and falling into the ocean.)

Taken Devil Fruit Ideas: These are the Fruit Ideas that I already have booked for the story and I WILL update when I get a new idea. Forgive me if you wanted to use any of these fruits.

Curse-Curse Fruit

Energy-Energy Fruit

Hook-Hook Fruit

Absorb-Absorb Fruit

Steel-Steel Fruit

Flame-Flame Fruit

Hollow-Hollow Fruit

Dog-Dog Fruit Model: Arctic Wolf

Cold-Cold Fruit


	2. Kenji's Grief

One Piece: The World's Strongest: Chapter 1: Kenji's Grief

(I noticed that this story was slowly getting swallowed into a sea of other stories, so I thought I'd hurry up and make another chapter)

A week had passed since the incident with the Marines, and Kenji hadn't left his house since his father's funeral. As for Akane, she had already mostly gotten over Kenji's father's death. However she knew that it would take Kenji a lot longer to recover.

Kenji was in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, tears still silently sliding down the sides of his face. His father was the one who personally taught him the Kendo style Nitoryu, or Two Sword Style. Kenji remembered the hours and hours of new sword techniques that his father made sure that he could do before moving on to another one. Those were the times that Kenji and his father had bonded the easiest.

Before Kenji could further reminisce about the good times he had had with his father, he heard a knock at his door. Not hurrying in the least, Kenji got out of bed and walked downstairs to answer the door.

Kenji opened the door to see Akane standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

After a short trip to the couch, Akane looked at Kenji and said, "Look, Kenji, I know you're sad about your father dying and all, but it's been a week. Please come back to the Dojo, everyone's missing you there…"

Kenji still wasn't speaking.

"Please, Kenji, just-"

All of a sudden a knock was heard on the door. Kenji went to go open it to find another girl there, this one about a year younger than him. She was attractive, with long beach blond hair that was styled into beach curls. Her hair was also styled so that she had no bangs. Her face had a lot of freckles and her nose was small, her emerald green eyes being her face's most noticeable feature. Her lips were full and baby pink. Her white shirt was a rather tight fit on her, the red vest being open, and the vest itself reaching almost to the bottom of where her ribcage was. Her forearms were wrapped in bandages, and on her hands she wore black fingerless gloves. On each of her index fingers and pinkies, a gold ring glittered. She was also wearing extremely short shorts that were held up by a black belt with a golden buckle. She was also wearing a small gold chain that was connected to her belt loops, going from halfway in front to halfway to the back. At her hips were two gun holsters, pistols currently stored there. On her feet she was wearing knee-high black boots that sported a four-inch heel, which gave her a good amount of height. Kenji could see glimpses of the blood red soles and gold zippers on her boots.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm a reporter and I've come to hear about the incident last week about the pirate crew that was killed here in this town. I've been asking around and people tell me you're related to one of the victims. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

Kenji sighed, looking down as soon as she mentioned the incident.

"I guess so. Come on in."

The new girl walked in, closing the door behind her, and as Kenji returned to his spot next to Akane on the couch, she sat down in an armchair that was facing them, and then took out a notepad and pencil.

"What do you want to know about?"

"Well," she said, looking up in thought, "I know what happened in general. I need to know, though, was your relative a member of the pirate crew?"

"No, although he did always act friendly with pirates…"

"And in what way was he related to you?"

"He was my father…"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways, what was his name?"

"Isshin Yamamora."

"Alright," she said, writing this bit of information down. "One last question."

"What is it?"

"You and your friend's name over here. What are they?"

"Kenji Yamamora," replied Kenji.

"Akane Mitsuki," replied Akane.

She scribbled this down in her notebook, and then got up to leave.

"Wait! You didn't even introduce yourself!"

She turned around and said, "How silly of me. My name is Elleika Asu Timoshi. My friends just call me Ella, though."

With this, she left.

Kenji watched the door close behind her. "Something doesn't seem right about her. I just can't put my finger on it…

(Alright guys, I decided to extend Shimotsuki into a small arc because of this new character, so the crew won't be formed for a little while.)


	3. Kenji and Ella's Promises!

One Piece: The World's Strongest: Chapter 2: Ella and Kenji's Promises!

(Initiate new chapter sequence)

Ever since Ella had asked Kenji the questions about what happened, Kenji found that he was able to leave his bed, and even started leaving his house again. However he still wasn't ready to return to the Dojo. He just couldn't show his face there, he couldn't train as long as his emotions still prevented him.

Kenji was taking a walk around the village, taking in all of the Dojos that Shimotsuki Village was renowned across East Blue for.

Kenji made sure he didn't pass either of the Dojos he went to.

Kenji walked over to the field where he and Akane trained, remembering all of the good times he had with her.

_Look at me, reminiscing about someone that isn't far away or dead… I should just go back home and take a rest._

Kenji got up, brushed his clothes off, and began walking home, making sure he didn't pass the bar where his father died.

After a little while, he heard someone crying. Looking around, he eventually saw Ella sitting in an alleyway, sitting down with her arms folded around her knees, tears rolling down her face.

Looking to comfort her, Kenji walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her in the same position she was sitting.

"What's wrong?"

She looked over to him, eyes red and puffy from crying for a while.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've seen the face that you're making right now… the face of someone who's lost someone dear to them. That's why I try not to look in the mirror so much nowadays."

Ella remained silent for a little while. Eventually, she said, "I have…"

"Feel like talking about it?"

More silence."I guess we both know what it's like…to lose someone that you care about more than anything in the world…"

"You already know who I lost. If you can, then tell me who it was you lost."

She remained silent again. However her pauses were getting shorter and shorter. "I lost…all of my friends…a week ago."

Kenji's eyes widened.

_Could she be talking about…_

She spoke up again, "I lost…everyone in my crew…"

Kenji closed his eyes and turned his head away.

_So she_ is_ a pirate…_

"You were a member of that pirate crew?"

Ella continued to look at him.

"I wasn't the captain or anything… but they took me in when I was six… That day last week, I was told to stay out of the bar because I'm underage…"

Kenji looked back at her.

"My captain and your father…they talked for a long time. All the while like they were old friends…I still remember the conversation they had."

Ella flashed back to when Kenji's father and Captain Kentaro of the Candle Pirates were speaking.

Kentaro took a swig of his Sake and slammed it on the bar.

"Really, Yamamora? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He let out a robust laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I wish it were my joke, but it's just something my friend told me."

Kenji's dad took a sip of his wine.

"You know, I have a son that's around your friend Ella's age."

"Really? Maybe we should introduce 'em. Ella needs to meet someone around her age. Oi, Barkeep! More sake!"

The barkeeper poured Kentaro some more Sake.

"Hey, Yamamora, wanna know why we call ourselves the Candle Pirates?"

"I'd love to hear it, Kentaro."

"We call ourselves the Candle Pirates because if we see someone in pain, or someone in need, we won't hesitate to illuminate their darkness. We'll volunteer to be the candle that illuminates and drives away their pain. That right, boys?"

The rest of the crew raised their glasses and cheered.

"That's very nice of you, Kentaro."

"Y'know, we need a good swordsman on our ship, how about you join our crew? We'd love to have you!"

Kenji's father looked at him and smiled.

"It's not that I don't want to, in fact I'd love to, but I have an even greater responsibility to take care of than following my dreams. I have to raise my son."

Slightly downcast, Kentaro said, "I understand. Y'know, when that boy of yours is all grown up, I hope you reconsider our offer."

"Of course."

Back in the present day…

Kenji had begun crying too. "My dad really said all that?"

"Yeah…When the Marines came, I just ran after hearing the gunfire…I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop running…"

She buried her face in her knees, crying even more.

Kenji got up, more determined than ever to speak his mind than he had ever been before.

"Let's not waste their dreams."

Ella looked up at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"If the dreams of my father and your captain are left alone, then it'll be like we're just forgetting them, forgetting they ever existed. I don't know what my father wanted to do with his life, but I have a good idea of what I want to do with mine. Even if I die for it, I'll become the world's strongest pirate!"

Ella stood up too.

"I'll follow my own dreams too. I don't know if you can call it a 'Dream,' but want to find my parents. That's the reason why I haven't left this island yet… I thought they would be here… So, Captain, do you want to set out to sea with me?"

Kenji looked over to Ella. "Captain?"

"That speech you just made…it made me gain a lot of respect for you. If we're going to be a pirate crew, I'll have no other Captain than you."

Kenji smiled at her and said, "Well then, before we go out to sea, I've got someone I need to talk to!"

(Chapter sequence terminated)


	4. Era of the Black Skull Pirates Begins!

One Piece: The World's Strongest: Chapter 4: The Era of the Black Skull Pirates Begins!

(I know I've kinda slacked off with this chapter. Forgive me, I've recently discovered the Forum section and have been distracted by that)

Akane was visiting a local merchant to get some more food for her house when all of a sudden, Kenji and the reporter from earlier had walked up to her, both smiling.

A dumbfounded look on her face, Akane asked, "What's up with you two?"

What had really happened was this: Kenji folded his hands behind his head and said, "Ella and I have decided to make a pirate crew. Wanna join?"

What Akane thought had happened was this: Kenji held hands with Ella, who blushed, but still smiled. Then Kenji stated clearly, "Ella and I have decided to run away together! I was just telling you to make sure you'd miss me and become jealous. I know how much you like me and I want to rub it in your face that I'm with someone else."

Akane slumped down to her hands and knees in depression.

"T-that was mean, Kenji…"

Kenji raised an eyebrow and crouched down, poking her in the back of the head.

"Uh, you didn't hear me right, did you?"

She looked up at him and inquired, "Well, in case I did, what _did_ you say?"

"I said we're making a pirate crew! What did you think I said?"

She stood up again and blushed a little.

"Um…nothing…"

"So, wanna join?"

Akane looked back to Kenji, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why do you want to become pirates? If you do that, you'll miss out on your training," she pointed at Kenji, "And _you'll_ miss out on your job!" She pointed at Ella.

Ella shook her head.

"Listen, Akane," she began, "I'm not really a reporter…"

"_What_?! If you're not really a reporter, then what the hell are you?"

"Up until recently, I was a pirate. That crew that was murdered last week…it was my crew."

Akane's eyes had gone blank for a second.

"So, wait, you're telling me that you just up and let your own crew die? What kind of Captain were you?"

Ella was going to retort, but Kenji held his arm out to stop her.

"Listen, Akane. Ella wasn't the captain…and it isn't her fault. Just leave it alone."

Akane faltered.

"Oh…I had no idea… But you still haven't given me a reason."

Kenji smiled.

"I'm going…to make my father proud of me. Even if it _is_ from the next world. What I wanna do is become the world's strongest pirate! This is the last time I'm gonna ask, Akane. Will you help me follow my dreams? You can chase your own if you want."

Akane was surprised. This was her chance to follow her own dreams and give another a chance to follow theirs.

"Oh, alright. But we need to get a ship, think of a crew name, and some provisions. But there is one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to wait another three days."

"What? Why?"

"Because, the next Slight of Foot class is in three days, and…I want to see you in the Dojo again…"

"Alright, I guess I can do that. Ella, do you need a place to stay?"

"Nah, I managed to borrow a place that's kinda cheap."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you guys in a couple days!"

He ran off.

Three Days Later

Kenji entered the Dojo, dressed in his usual Gi.

"Kenji, you're back!"

Kenji bowed to his Sensei, stating "It took me longer than I thought to get over the incident."

Short Timeskip

After class ended Kenji and Akane each went to their respective homes, changed into their usual clothes and went to the beach where they all promised to meet, Ella already having already arrived there.

The three had managed to…procure…a small ship, neither the sail nor the flag bearing no pirate mark yet.

"So guys, what should we call ourselves?"

Akane and Ella looked into each other's eyes, then at Kenji's shirt, and they both said, "I got a pretty good idea."

"What's your idea?"

"Let's call ourselves the Black Skull Pirates."

Kenji looked confused.

"Uh…why?"

Akane facepalmed. "Look at your shirt."

Kenji looked down at his shirt and realization dawned on him.

"Oh. I like it."

The three got in the ship and set sail, their destination? Adventure!

(Alright, so I got a bit lazy near the end. I just wanted to get the Shimotsuki Village Arc over with already.)


	5. Arriving At Organ Island

One Piece: The World's Strongest: Chapter 5: Arriving At Organ Island

(What's up guys? It's been a while since the last time I posted 2 chapters in 2 days, so I thought I'd do it again. Oh yeah, and I moved the full Devil Fruit List to my profile, so anyone interested in creating a character should look there to see if their powers aren't already taken. Also, I would appreciate it if I started receiving more villain characters. Just putting that out there. Also, as far as Crew Members go, I have everything I need aside from a Shipwright and a Navigator.)

Three days after the crew left Shimotsuki Village, everyone was severely sunburnt and they were out of food. What was worse was that land was nowhere in sight.

Kenji sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"How did we manage to eat all of our food in just three days?"

The other two got up, veins pulsating in their foreheads.

"We ran out so soon because _you_ decided to have a little late night snack!"

Ella nodded in agreement.

"If it hadn't been for you, _Captain,_ we'd still have rations for another day!"

Kenji looked at his crew members sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry…"

Kenji leaned over to the side.

"Hey guys…I think I see an island!"

The other two turned around, realizing that Kenji was right.

Ella turned around, a smug look on her face.

"You know, this still doesn't make up for you eating all of our food."

"Like I care about that right now! Guys, start rowing to the island!"

The other two glared at him.

"I mean, I'll start rowing to the island…"

Kenji took the oars and started rowing, heading for the island.

About an hour later, they docked their boat at the harbor.

Not bothering to tie the boat to the dock, Kenji bolted toward a nearby bar.

Ella and Akane sweat dropped.

Shaking her head, arms crossed, Akane said, "He probably ate his brain last night too."

Ella had already begun tying the boat to the dock.

"It's a good thing I've already been a pirate in the past, otherwise I wouldn't know how to do this."

After she finished, they both walked into the bar after their captain.

As soon as Kenji burst into the bar he made a mad dash for the counter. This got the attention of all of the customers. After Kenji reached the counter and sat down he slammed twenty Beri on the counter, panting, "Gimme…food…I don't care what it is…"

The barkeep cast a nervous look around before saying, "Coming right up…"

Not too far behind were Ella and Akane, both of whom drew the eyes of many of the customers in the bar.

Akane had made the trademark Slight of Foot style fist with one of her hands and Ella's hand jumped to one of her pistols.

Nonetheless, they made it to the counter uninterrupted.

Meanwhile, on a ship that was approaching the same island, a tall, thin man looked over to the peaceful village.

"Men," he stated in a monotone voice, "Prepare for battle."


	6. Notorious Captain Black

One Piece: The World's Strongest: Chapter 6: Notorious Captain Black

(Just warning you, the Organ Island arc is gonna take a while for me to think up, because it's one of those arcs I just kinda skipped over when planning the story… And just to let you guys know, I've got myself a Navigator for the crew. Now all I need is a Shipwright, please and thank you.)

As Kenji and the rest of the crew were getting food, this was happening in the Marine Base on the other side of the island:

A Marine Private saluted the Captain and said, "Sir, we have reports of Captain Black approaching the island. What should we do?"

"The Black Pirates, huh? This doesn't bode well. Especially since we had to send backup to Loguetown. Take whatever forces we have and prepare them to battle the Black Pirates. We know by now how vicious they are."

Meanwhile, on Captain Black's ship…

The tall, thin Captain Black stroked his goatee and said in his usual monotone, "Jarves,"

He indicated his butler.

"Why is the ocean so boring?"

Jarves shook his head.

"I don't know, sir. Why is it so boring?"

"Because it is not yet an ocean of blood."

They had almost reached Organ Island, turning their ship so that the starboard side was facing the town.

"Fire the warning shots."

Black's men manned the cannons and fired several shots at the town.

"That should be enough. That should get the Marines' attention. Prepare to dock."

Kenji hadn't heard the explosions over the sound of him chewing, so he had contently kept on eating while most others had already fled the bar in fear.

Akane and Ella had remained by Kenji's side, nervously glancing over to their Captain and his nonchalantness.

Akane heard people creaming out there and shouted, "Kenji! Are we gonna do something about this or not? It sounds like the town's under attack!"

Kenji put down his steak.

"Oh crap…it does… Come on, let's go."

Captain Black and his men had all set off towards the island in rowboats, and when they had eventually reached the Island, Black got out first, drawing his sword and slashing a young Marine's throat.

"Such a beautiful sight. Death, blood, others in pain. It all sends shivers up my spine."

He said all of this in his usual monotone, casually walking forward, his men surrounding him and fending off other Marines for him.

Kenji ran out of the bar, drawing his swords.

"What the hell is going on here?"


End file.
